(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hammers and more particularly to a socket hole blocking device for blocking the socket hole of a hammerhead in a flush manner that has an embedded magnet for securing an iron nail temporarily for driving into a wooden workpiece.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A wooden handle type hammer comprises a metal hammerhead having an open socket, a wooden handle inserted into the open socket of the metal hammerhead, and a wooden wedge block fitted into the open socket to tighten the connection between the metal hammerhead and the wooden handle. After the metal hammerhead and the wooden handle is connected, the mounting end of the wooden handle is not kept in flush with the metal hammerhead. Accordingly, an extra finishing step is necessary to keep the mounting end of the wooden handle in flush with the metal hammerhead. This secondary processing process includes a cutting procedure and a polishing procedure. The extra finishing step is complicated and requires much time and labor.
Further, a metal hammerhead may provide a nail hole having a magnet embedded therein for securing a nail temporarily for driving into a workpiece. However, during the assembly process of this kind of hammer to affix the wooden handle to the metal hammerhead, the aforesaid extra finishing step is necessary. Further, when fastening the wooden handle to the metal hammerhead, the nail hole may be deformed. When this problem occurs, a correction step is necessary to correct the deformed nail hole to the designed dimension. Therefore, this design of hammer would result in a low yield rate and a high manufacturing cost.